The Story of Za-A Minecraft God
by Bioniclemaster98
Summary: A story of a creature made of blocks that travels and learns all the secrets of the mysterious world he entered. He meets different creatures, discovers new techniques, and encounters situation that are physical and emotional.


The Story of Za: A Minecraft God

**Part 1: The Beginning**

His eyes opened and closed like slowly flickering lights. Finally, his sight became clear and the sky shined with a bright light that seemed to come from the heavens. He noticed that the sun was square, not circular, like regular suns. He was confused. He got up to his feet and realized the ground and his surroundings were all cubes. Later in the day, he walked across the plains, in search to find a reason for this craziness. Then, he saw a village! He hid behind a dirt block, hoping to avoid attention. The town was built from logs, wooden planks, and cobblestone. The houses were almost identical to each other. "_Maybe I can find some help here_!" he thought. He walked towards the town, hoping to get the assistance he needed.

When he arrived into the town, the creatures there frightened him. "Gah!" he screamed. The creatures had the skin of milk chocolate, but the features resembled of Squidward. Their noses were prisms, glued to a better-looking creature. One of them with a black collar walked up to the man. "Welcome to our humble village! I am Paul, the leader of the village," the creature introduced. "We are known as Villagers. We live peacefully here without worry of anything! Please, what is your name?" The man, new to this strange world, almost didn't here what Paul asked him. "My name is…uh…Za," he said.

"Za? That's a such a strange name!" Paul replied.

"So is your face."

Paul looked at Za with disgust. " You're made out of blocks too, ya know!" he exclaimed. Za didn't believe him, so he looked at himself and jumped. His skin was black with red and orange flames on his hands and feet. He apparently had flames behind his head and purple eyes that were slits. "I-I have no idea why I'm like this!" he finally said. "Can you tell me everything about this place?" Paul the villager nodded and brought him back to his house.

The house was calming and spacious. It had two beds in one area and another in a different area. There were blocks that had tools hanging from it and blocks that were same color of cobblestone that had fire burning inside of it. Paul came back with watermelon slices and a bucket of water. "I assume you were hungry or in need of water?" Paul asked.

"The water is fine, thank you," Za said with gratitude.

"Awesome. So what is it do you need to know?"

"Everything!" Za replied quickly and suddenly. The villager jumped a little, but smiled.

"Well, you're in a place called Minecraft," he began. "Minecraft is the world we live in, which everything is made out of blocks and every detail is square. Many of us do activities such as mining, farming, building, battling, and hunting. Miners usually find ores to help with fuel and protection. Farmers help with growing food for our village. Builders build our houses and other structures. Battlers usually fight for fun but they help with dealing with creatures that want to kill us. Hunters hunt down creatures but also help gather animals for our farms. However, recently there has been a huge increase of hostile mobs in the past week. Our battlers noticed that there have been sightings of a figure that has the same shape as you do but with same color skin as us, turquoise shirt, blue pants, and glowing white eyes!"

"What's the creature called?" Za asked.

"They call him…Herobrine!" Paul answered. A roll of thunder shook across the sky above them. Za swallowed at the sound of Herobrine's name.

"Legend has it that he lives in a cave, waiting for prey to pass by so he can kill it. The increase of mobs may be the cause of him coming out of the cave and start hunting for us and/or other mobs!" Paul continued. "We need a hero, someone who would be brave enough to challenge Herobrine and defeat him!"

"Is that all this world has to offer? Just some dumb mobs and a creature called Herobrine?" Za asked with irritation in his voice.

"No, no! Of course not!" Paul replied. "Anyways, this world is vast! There are jungles, forests, taigas, deserts, oceans, plains, ice plains, and mountains! But, there are two other worlds that are legends. One is called the Nether, it is considered the Minecraft Hell and it is filled with fire and darkness. Another is called the End, it is a place where Endermen live and inhabit the Ender Dragon's home. This place is also dangerous and the only way to return is by killing the Ender Dragon. No one has ever done that, because no has returned from adventures in the Nether or to find the portal to the End."

"There's a portal for these places?"

"Yes there is! To make the Nether portal you need to put obsidian in a four by five frame in order for it to work. We don't know how to make the Ender portal, but we do know that there is already one built!"

"Great. How do you get to it?"

" We don't know actually. We only know this, 'follow the eyes and you'll find the portal.'"

"That's all?" Za asked.

"Sadly."

"So, basically this world is almost endless with different biomes, worlds, items to improve life, and creatures that may help you or kill you. There are basically infinite ways to live life here?" Za asked summing up the story into a couple of sentences. Paul the villager nodded. He looked at the window and noticed that the sun had disappeared and his widened with horror. "What's wrong?" Za asked. Paul looked back at Za. "Nothing," he said. "Please, just stay here for the night." Za became curious and stood up. He saw the night only lighted by the moon. But, he also saw different creatures in the distant field. He stood there extremely shocked about the horror of the creatures. Green skinned figures that looked like Za walked around with their arms straightforward. Skeletons with bows walked around. Spiders that seem to be incredibly large scurried around. Tall, black figures strolled across the field, once in awhile teleporting to different areas. Green, four-legged creatures with a permanent frown also strolled around the field. Za fell back from all the fright in that one experience.

"Za, are you alright?" Paul asked.

"What-what did I just freaking see?" Za asked.

"Oh, you saw the hostile mobs that go around and wait for their victims to appear and attack them. The ones that look like you are zombies, the skeletons are ones that hold bows, those big spiders are just spiders, but there are cave spiders that live in abandoned mineshafts, the tall ones are Endermen, and the green four-legged creatures are creepers." Za looked at all the creatures at once and realized one thing. "These aren't just mobs or creatures," he said. "These things are monsters. Little in size, but what they can possibly do might be terrifying!"

"Indeed," Paul said.

Just then, a loud scream rang in their ears. Paul and Za looked outside and saw a female villager being chased by zombies. Za couldn't believe that no other villager fights back the monsters. Instead, they all hide in their cozy homes. Za had enough. He grabbed an iron sword and a bow with arrows and was about to leave. "Wait! What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"I'm gonna go save her!" Za answered.

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"You'll die out there!"

"And let her die? You may be kind for taking me in. But you're certainly not brave when helping others. I'll take my chances."

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" the villager screamed. Za looked down. He breathed in and rushed outside.

Za ran and turned corners of buildings. He finally found the female villager just about to be eaten by the zombies. Za pulled out his bow and shot several of the zombies. He ran towards them and stabbed the rest with ease in the head. Then, he notices spiders, creepers, and zombies were attracted by his presence and started chasing after Za. He became terrified, but he told the villager to go back into her home and hide. He readied himself for the fight against the monsters. He slayed the spiders once they jumped at him. Threw several of them to the side and dodge the strikes of the zombies. He killed each zombie that passed his line of vision. When he ran out of arrows for his bow, he started walking backwards to get away from the oncoming monsters. Then, he found some arrows, but saw a creeper right there. He smacked it and it started to swell. "_It's gonna explode_!" he exclaimed in his head. He threw himself to the side and the creeper blew up. Some monsters went with it, but more of them continued after him. Za stood up and grinned. "That's right, let's go you monsters!" he yelled. The creatures rushed at him and he readied his sword again. Then, he collided with the creatures and killed them all. He was in the middle of slaying zombies, but got shot by an arrow! He looked to see skeletons finally attacking him. He didn't care. He fired arrows back and killed the mobs as well.

He came face to face with his last zombie. It ran after him to finish Za, but failed. All the villagers watched Za with amazement. When Za pulled the sword out of the zombie's head, he noticed the villagers came rushing toward him, lifted him, and started cheering! He was greatly confused. They carried him all the way back to Paul and that was where he was lowered. "I can't believe it!" Paul said.

"Can't believe what?" Za asked.

"You defeated all those monsters without armor and you never picked up a sword at all or a bow and you used it like you've been slaying monsters for many years! It's incredible!" Paul explained. Za blushed.

"I guess it's just in my soul to help those in need!" he replied.

"Well, since you do have the skills to protect us from harm, do you want to stay here for awhile or continue on with your adventure?" Paul asked Za.

Za thought about it. If he continued, who knew what danger he might encounter along the way. However, if he stayed, he could learn the necessary skills to survive. He could also learn items and how they are used. He then smiled.

"Sure. I'll stay," he answered Paul's question.

The next day came peacefully as the sun rose high in the sky. Za woke up in his temporary bed and walked outside to enjoy the bright sunlight. Paul came out later to tell him that he wanted Za to learn how to use every single item in the Minecraft world and how to craft these items. Za agreed to that and spent everyday, learning the wonderful things created for the Minecraft world. He first learned how to mine with pickaxes. He learned wooden pickaxes were used for breaking stone, coal, and brick. Stone was used for mining iron and lapis lazuli, iron was used for everything except for obsidian, and diamond pickaxes could break anything except for bedrock. Za learned all the different type of blocks in the world and quickly caught on what the use of these ores can be used for. Za also learned the power the swords from wood to diamond have. Za also learned how to use shears, axes, shovels, and garden hoes. He learned to make crafting table, furnace, bed, and a comfortable home to live in. He learned to make chests to store things he found while going on adventures.

However, Za gained so much knowledge from learning how to use certain things that he decided to give some items uses. Instead of letting Redstone, a type of ore, to collect in chests, he decided to create blocks that used this Redstone to work as machines and make these Redstone contraptions that makes the dust act as electricity. The villagers were greatly amused by the inventions Za made for them. "Now, this would make things a little easier for you!" he said while demonstrating a Redstone required block. He improved his house to make it marvelous and holy, with different blocks for textures, color, and shape. He also showed hunters that axes could also be used as a weapon against fighting monsters. He showed them that on a zombie one night. They thought it was an awesome thing to include in hunting. He experimented with different types of crops to see what the animals would be attracted to. Apparently, cows and sheep are attracted to wheat, chickens are attracted to seeds, and pigs are attracted to carrots. Za also helped with farming, better ways to farm crops. He demonstrated a way by putting the seeds of the crops around water and said let it grow like that. It worked. Za became an essential part of the village's knowledge to survival. He also helped hunters when dealing with dogs to give them a bone from skeletons and try to tame it. When he did, it helped with attacking the mobs. Za learned to use a fishing pole to get fish for taming ocelots that can turn into cats, which scare away creepers.

Ever since the amazing incident, Za felt something very strange. After a hunt, when the group was walking past a dark part of the forest, he felt someone or something was staring at him. To ignore it, he didn't look and continued his day without the worry of it. Though, it occurred almost everyday when they went out to collect and/or hunt. It was strange, but ignored it.

Weeks have gone by since Za accepted to stay with the villagers to help establish a better kind of village! Though, he was still very new to this world. There were mysteries that couldn't be solved by the villagers, because their knowledge on the topic wasn't strong. He was standing in the corner of a miner meeting while they discussed about future plans with the mining. "So, you're telling us that this village has never found diamond?" Za asked.

"Yes," said the leader of the mining group.

"But, don't you guys want to get into the Nether to find nether quartz?" Za asked.

The villagers wanted to obtain and ore that only appeared in the Nether. Due to the lack of diamonds, they couldn't make a pickaxe to mine the obsidian and make the portal. Then again, the villagers weren't brave enough to go into the portal and get the ore, despite the fact that they didn't want to fight any mob there.

"Yes we want to find diamonds to be able to get nether quartz, but I assure you, we can find diamonds if we keep on mining deeper!" the villager said. Za was processing a thought that actually might work for the finding of diamonds. He walked up to the map that showed the ground layers. "What places have we not mined at?" Za asked.

"All of these down here," the villager replied. He pointed at the layers of stone that were two blocks above bedrock. Za thought about what he believes should be the next area for him and the villagers to mine at. "I think we should mine here!" Za finally said pointing at a certain that seemed to be twelve blocks above bedrock. "You want to mine at level twelve?" the villager asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Why at twelve?"

"I don't know. Dozen has the same first letter as diamond. Since a dozen equals twelve, I decided to choose that area for finding diamonds!"

It was very mysterious to the villagers on how Za came up with the idea of mining for diamonds at level twelve. They never thought of that at all. All they did was shrug and agreed to Za's plan and prepared for the mining. While Za was gathering torches and his pickaxe, the mining villager boss approached him. "My name is Mike," he said with his arm extended. Za shook it. Mike stood there and gave Za some food. "You might need this!" he exclaimed. Za thanked for it and they walked to where the rest of the mining villagers were. They journeyed all the way down to level twelve and started mining. Za mined with ease for the first hour of the mining. But after awhile, he slowed down and got tired. "I've been mining for hours!" he breathed. Za became irritated at the fact that he couldn't find one diamond to satisfy the investigation.

He calmed himself down and looked at the stone that stood in the way. He mined and almost dropped his pickaxe. He found a light blue speckled block sitting there in the bottom half of the two block high space. "I can't believe it…I…I found diamond!" Za yelled with excitement. He mined it and had enough to make the diamond pickaxe. "Next task, the adventure into the Nether!" he added.

**Part 2: The Nether**

Za continued with mining and found more diamonds. Once he thought he was successful in his mining trip, he ventured back to the center where everyone else gathered to review on what they collected during the mining period. "Alright guys!" Mike yelled to the miners. "We spent three hours mining today, so let's see what you guys got!" The miners all brought out the ores. None of them had diamond so far. They all looked at Za to see what he got. He smiled. He pulled out the diamonds and they all gasped in surprise. "This is your second time mining and you already found diamond?" one villager asked. Za nodded. He didn't really notice that until now. It was truly his second time mining for the villager and he already found diamond. "You can't be human," one villager said.

"Is HE the chosen one?" another asked.

"With those skills, he could be!" another exclaimed.

Za felt awkward and didn't quite understand what was happening. Mike noticed it too and dismissed everyone out of the mines. They scurried back to their homes, while Mike and Za stood there. "What were they talking about?" Za asked. Mike didn't answer at first. He stayed silent with a saddened look on his face. It looked like he was hiding a tragedy that just occurred and Za didn't know about it. "Mike, what's going on?" he asked again.

"Let's go back to the surface. Paul will explain and answer your question," Mike finally said.

The two walked back to the surface and found Paul's home.

Za, Mike, and Paul all stood in a circle-like shape around the gathering area in Paul's house. Paul was pacing back and forth. " I knew you would ask that, Za," Paul said. Za was feeling absent for some reason from whatever the villagers were talking about. "So, what were those villagers talking about when they said I'm supposedly the chosen one?" Za asked. Paul turned to face Za. He breathed in. "There's a prophetic legend that there would be a person with excellent knowledge, excellent strength, and excellent bravery that will defeat the Ender dragon for good. Part of the legend says that he will be able to find diamonds at an early stage of his mining. He will create new tools and blocks for the Minecraft world. They said that he would be able to tame Herobrine and defeat him once and for all as well. The legend fits all the things you have done for us so far! It's no wonder why they think it's you!"

"Aw, but sir," Mike said. "His battling skills aren't strong."

"Not yet," Paul corrected. "Let's do that then! You, Za, against Brutal, a powerful villager that has excellent battling skills when it comes to fighting, will fight tonight and prove who is the stronger battler!" Za didn't agree or disagree with the idea. He didn't want to disagree because it would show a sign of weakness. With this whole prophecy thing now latched onto him, he wanted to prove that prophecy! But there is a downfall to this. That would mean he had to face the Ender Dragon. Za had no idea what he was up against.

The day was coming to close and the villagers were gathering in an open area within the walls of their town. The villagers began to cheer for the battle about to begin. Paul came out of the crowd and raised his hand to silence them. "My fellow villagers! Today we see an amazing yet ultimate battle between Brutal the villager and Za the newcomer!" he yelled. "They will only battle once. And this one battle will be whoever is defeated first!" Za was nervous about this fight. He has been practicing his fighting skills ever since he decided to stay with the village, but weren't as strong probably as the villager named Brutal. "Now, let me introduce you to the fighters!" Paul exclaimed. The crowd continued cheering. "He is strong, brave, and powerful. He is one of us! I give you…BRUTAL!" Paul yelled. Brutal came walking out from the crowd and the villagers cheered. "He's smart, he's skillful, he's also brave, and very helpful. He only came here just a month ago, I give you…ZA!" Again the crowd cheered for him. His confidence boosted. He was expected a booing crowd, but was surprised by the positive reaction. Za and Brutal stood across from each other, staring each other down with thirst for victory. "Ready? Set. FIGHT!" Paul yelled.

Brutal swung his sword, but Za ducked to dodge and swipe kicked Brutal. He almost lost his balance, but stayed like a brick wall. Brutal grinned. He rushed Za and swung his sword like an axe to strike Za to the ground. Za was able to dodge the attack and hit Brutal with his sword. It was good hit! Brutal almost fell back. He was angry. He ran towards Za, attempted the same attack, swung his sword quickly clockwise, and managed to elbow Za in the jaw. Za fell back. The pain was bearable, however. Brutal went to strike Za, but Za rolled to the left and stroke Brutal with the same tactic he used earlier. Brutal's sword collided with Za's when Brutal reacted quickly to block Za's sword. This was Za's first ever battle against someone and he was doing excellent with it. Unfortunately, Za was too distracted by this thought and Brutal was able to punch Za to the ground. Za lay there with his body stiff with surprise and pain. He slowly got up to pick up his sword, but Brutal knocked it out of his hands and punched Za again. Brutal stepped back. He thought Za was finished. So did the crowd. While they cheered, Za's eyes opened. "_I ain't defeated yet_!" his mind exclaimed. Za got up to his feet and picked up his sword. Brutal turned to see his opponent standing, bravely. "You seem so foolish to stand up after my attacks, yet you're one of the best things that ever happened to this villager!" Brutal said. "So why do you stand up when it's a dumb decision to make?" Za stared into his eyes.

"I ain't finished, that's why!" he exclaimed. Brutal stood there looking at him curiously. He laughed. "You've made your choice," he said.

Brutal charged at Za with all his force. Za stood there. He looked at his sword and prepared for Brutal to come near. Then, when the villager did, Za struck his armor and broke it in half. The impact of the sword nearly launched Brutal back to the opposite side of the battle circle. The crowd was silent. There were murmurs within the crowd. Were they impressed? Were they disappointed? What were they talking about? Za didn't know. Brutal got up to his feet. "You broke my armor!" he exclaimed. "That's nearly impossible! No one has ever broken armor like that in the history of this world!" Za stood there blushing. Paul came out from the crowd. So did Mike. "Well, do you believe that Za is the chosen now?" Paul asked Mike. Mike nodded. Za became curious. Brutal stood next to the two. "Za, you are the chosen one! You will lead this world into a great victory! You will defeat the Ender Dragon in your name!" Brutal dropped his sword on the ground and kneeled facing Za. "You are a true Minecraft warrior!" he said. Then, Paul kneeled. So did Mike. The crowd one by one kneeled facing Za. He felt so proud to be honored in such way. He approached Brutal and picked his sword up. "I won't do all this alone!" Za said. Brutal smiled and stood up. "Then I'll join you!" he replied. They shook hands and the crowd cheered again.

The next morning, Mike called Za to a miners' meeting. Za arrived at the room where they were going to have the meeting, but saw a diamond pickaxe lying on a table. The miners surrounded it with big smiles on their face. "Since you are a huge part of this village's success, the crew and I thought you deserve the diamond pickaxe to mine the obsidian needed for the Nether portal!" Mike explained. "Will you take the pickaxe?"

"Of course!" Za replied.

The miners stepped away from the pickaxe and Za picked it up. He was thrilled to be the one who uses the diamond pickaxe. "Well, next stop, the obsidian lake!" Mike said. The whole miner crew went down into the mines and ventured deep within it. They arrived at an open area where hundreds of dark purple rock sat in the cold stone surroundings. "How did you find this?" Za asked Mike.

"Well, it was once a lake of lava," Mike began. "However, we discovered that if we pour a bucket of water a block above the lava, the water would spread and it will harden the lava to make obsidian!" Za was fascinated by this discovery. He stared at the obsidian lake. "Is it safe?" Za asked. Mike nodded. Za shrugged and hoped down onto the obsidian. He started mining it. It wouldn't break easily. So, Za worked faster and harder on the obsidian. Finally, it broke! There laid an obsidian block, able to be used for building the Nether portal. He picked it up. "It works!" Mike exclaimed. Za smiled. "It sure does!" he said. Za continued collecting the obsidian while the other miners searched the open area for any more ores to collect for the journey to the Nether. Finally, Za finished the last required obsidian block to make a Nether portal. "Oh my goodness, that was difficult to do!" Za said exhausted. Mike giggled. "No worries, we'll prepare our journey tomorrow. In the meantime, we'll all rest up for the adventure. You specifically! You deserve the treatment of relaxation and royalty. You are the chosen one!" Mike stated. It still bothered Za that he's still called the chosen one. A simple thing can ruin the responsibility of that title.

The gathered crowd of villagers cheered for Za, Brutal, Mike, two other soldiers, and two other miners. Paul walked in front of the seven and raised his hand. "Today, we pray and celebrate these seven's amazing yet possibly dangerous adventure!" he yelled. "They will venture into the Nether for the first time and retrieve as much blocks or materials available there! Good luck to you seven, and return home safely!" The seven men walked into the Nether portal, thinking if they would return or not.

The seven appeared from the portal and saw the new world. They were astonished and frightened by the sight of lava, flesh colored ground, and walking zombie pigs with golden swords in the distance. Za looked around. He studied the surroundings but was interrupted by Mike's slap on the back. "Well, it looks like we should find that Nether quartz before we get caught doing something bad here!" Mike laughed.

"Or die," Za added in a mumble.

He continued looking around and noticed a block that looked almost different from the rest of the flesh colored blocks. He thought about it for a while. Then, he decided to start walking toward the block. The villagers called him, but he ignored them. They were afraid that he would die by the zombie pigs. He stood under the block while being surrounded by zombie pigs. The villagers were too frightened to go after Za. Some closed their eyes and covered them and seemed to cower. Za stood grabbed his pickaxe and looked at the ground. He mined the ground and he was able to get the blocks! He smiled and made a tower up to the ore. He mined it and it dropped this jagged chunk of white stone-like substance. He studied it. His eyes widened. He found the legendary Nether quartz! "Guys!" he yelled. His call echoed and the zombie pigs stared up at him. They looked away and continued with their day. He looked back at his friends in the distance. "Guys!" he repeated.

"What is it Za?" Mike yelled back.

"I found the Nether quartz!" Za yelled back.

"Are you serious?"

"YES!"

Mike walked to Za's giant tower made of the Nether ground. Za threw the nether quartz down to Mike and Mike's eyes widened as well. "Holy pearls! You're right!" he exclaimed. "This is nether quartz!" Za was proud of his achievement and mined his way to down to Mike and the rest of the villagers that decided to stop cowering by the portal.

The villagers and Za gathered around where Za found the first nether quartz. "Okay everyone, this is the plan," Mike started. "We need a hundred pieces of the quartz. So, we need to find as much as we need before leaving this place! All right, I will take a group to the east side of the portal and venture to find any nether quartz in that direction. Za, you will take a group and find a good amount of nether quartz, if possible. Does everyone understand the plan?" Everyone nodded.

"Don't forget," Za added. "There is lava everywhere! So be cautious on where you mine!"

"Yes, thank you Za," Mike said. "What Za said, be careful out here. This is our first ever coming out into this new world. We don't know what it's capable of!" The two groups split up in search for the nether quartz needed for whatever the villagers wanted it for. Za and his group journeyed a good distance away from the portal. He turned to face his workers. "Okay, soldiers watch guard. The rest of you…help me mine," Za instructed. They followed his instructions and did their tasks. The miners skillfully mined around the area, searching for the nether quartz. It wasn't long until the nether quartz was found. They gathered the materials up and added it. They came to a total of thirty-two pieces of nether quartz. "Alright, we need to find a total of fifty," Za said. "We just need eighteen more pieces until we can leave or meet the others back."

"Za, sir, there's something you should see!" a villager called.

Za walked over to where the villager was standing and saw in the distance a dark structure over the lava. "What the heck is that?" Za asked the villager. The villager shrugged. Za started thinking of a something. He then led the villager to join the rest of them. "There is apparently a fortress of some sort in the distance over there," Za explained to the others while pointing behind him. "So, we will venture over there and see if we can find nether quartz. If we don't, then we will return here hopefully not harmed. Is that clear?" The villagers nodded with agreement. Za led his group along the naturally created paths to the fortress. They finally arrived there and they were astonished. The fortress was huge with different parts of it acting like pillars and castles. Za looked at the flooring and mined it. "What is it?" a villager asked. Za looked at his group. "It's brick!" he exclaimed. The rest of the villagers looked at the bricks all around them. They became excited. "Don't mine it!" Za blurted. The villagers stopped. "There's something odd about this place," he added. Za looked around, but nothing appeared to be different or out of the ordinary. This world seemed to be inhabited by something, but the fortress seemed to be empty or left abandoned by someone or something. Za turned to his group. He saw Brutal. "Brutal, do you know what used to be here?" Za asked. Brutal looked around the fortress. "I don't know, it's all been a mystery to us," he replied.

Za was disappointed until a villager yelled out that he found nether quartz ores down along a hallway on the same level as they were. "Perfect! We got more mining to do!" Za exclaimed back. The group was able to gather a lot more than the required eighteen pieces of nether quartz. They were thrilled with their achievement. Then, right when they were about to leave, they heard a high-pitched moan. They stopped in their tracks. "What was that? It didn't sound like a zombie pig," Brutal said. Za didn't know what the sound was either. He peeked out from the hallway and looked around the Nether and saw nothing unusual. "There's nothing out here," he said. Then, a giant flying white octopus creature appeared from the side of the fortress pathway. Za looked at it and fell back. Its eyes glowed red and it fired a fireball and Za. He shrieked and dodged it. He ran back into the hallway. "What is that thing?" Brutal asked. Za stared into the Nether sky and saw the creature fly away, forgetting about the group.  
"I don't know. But, I think we should call it a Ghast," Za said.

"Ghast? Why's that?"

"Well, it's the color of a ghost and it blasts fire balls. So, it's a ghost that blasts fire balls!"

The group nodded in agreement. It made a lot of sense. When the group finally recovered, they continued down the hallway in search of nether quartz. They arrived at a location where there was tons of nether quartz and the group mined it. They had the minimum and they headed back to base camp to meet the rest of the group.

Za and his group arrived at base camp and found the others waiting for them. "Finally! We were getting a little worried about you!" Mike exclaimed. Za laughed. Mike looked at the huge bag filled with nether quartz. "Whoa! You found enough to replace all the nether quartz we had to find!" he said.

"Yep, I thought maybe you guys didn't reach the minimum, so I decided to find more nether quartz to make you guys happy!"

"Very kind of you to do that!" Mike said. "Sadly, we didn't find the minimum. We've been searching for hours but couldn't find the amount needed! Luckily, you guys have lots of leftover nether quartz!"

The mining group celebrated a little bit and started packing up to head back home. While the rest were packing, one villager was gathering materials not far from the group. He picked up stuff and almost jumped because a zombie pig man was standing right there. "You bloody fool!" the villager said. "He-he…it's kind of funny that you just stare at us and not do anything. Why is that?"

The villager waited the creature to react, but didn't move a muscle. This annoyed the villager. "Do you actually do anything?" he asked. The zombie pig man didn't respond. All it did was grunt. The villager became curious, then smiled. "What would happen if I punched you?" he asked. No response. The villager punched the zombie pig man and it made a sinister grunt. He pulled out its sword and killed the villager. Za and the rest noticed the event. Then, the zombie pig man made a threatening howl and all the zombie pig men in the area came rushing toward them.

Za's face was in shock. "Quick! Everyone to the portal now!" he yelled. All the villagers realized that the zombie pig men were going to kill all of them because they threatened one of the zombie pig men. Of course the villagers looked alike, so maybe the creatures thought the same villager returned in multiple forms. The frightened villagers ran as fast as they can to the portal. The ones who were carrying bags worked harder and faster so that the weight of the nether quartz wouldn't slow them down. Za kept on looking back and saw the zombie pig men approaching faster and closer to them. One by one, the villagers walked into the portal and disappeared. The speed of the portal's transporting ability was slowed down by the quantity of villagers hopping into the portal.

Za was among the last six to escape. The zombie pig men were going to kill them. "It's no use, we're not gonna make it!" Za exclaimed to Mike. Mike looked at him then at the pig men. "Go," he said.

"What?" Za asked.

"Go! I will distract the zombie pig men. You tell everyone that there was and attack by these creatures and I sacrificed myself."

"No, Mike. You-you can't! There's still a better opportunity! We can make it!" exclaimed one villager. Za just stayed silent.

"Look, Za, just tell everyone that I saved everyone from this hoard. It's better than all six of us dying!"

Za didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to die, but didn't want Mike to die either. He was confused. But, all Za could do was nod with approval to Mike's request. "You're a brave villager, Mike," Za said. "I hope your name will be remembered in the Minecraft world!" Mike smiled. "You will do that, Za. I count on you!" he said. Za hopped into the portal and waited for it to transport them back to the regular world. The last seconds of Mike was of him running to left the hoard and saw his body be engulfed by the zombie pig men. A tear rolled down Za's face. The horror and the sadness of it all punctured his heart. The emotions. It actually existed in this world. No matter how square everything was.

Za burst through the portal and saw the remaining five standing there, bowing their heads in respect. Paul stood there with a shocked and saddened face. "Is it true?" Paul asked. "Did Mike sacrifice his life for you five?" Za didn't look up. He nodded and he felt surges of sadness rush throughout the village. Later that day, Za explained what happened as the village mourned Mike's death. They will never forget him. Never.

**Part 3: The Encounter**

Rumors started spreading around that Za was the cause of Mike's death. The rumors stayed for only a few days, because the villagers, including Brutal, that were with Za said that Mike said it himself. Mike wanted to save others before himself. It was an act of courage, bravery, and self-sacrifice. It was something that most of the villagers didn't have. Life for Za was terrible. Every time he tried to sleep, flashes of pig men howls, villager screams, and Mike popped up in his mind. Za had trouble sleeping ever since then. Paul seemed to notice this. He walked to Za's amazingly built house and knocked on the door. Finally, after five minutes, Za opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked. He face was a temporarily frown. Due to the lack of sleep dark markings around his eyes started to appear. Paul held back the disgusted face. "You don't look very well," he said.

"I know that. I haven't slept properly in four days," Za replied. "What do you want?"

" I came to ask you if you're willing to come with me to the miner's building?"

Za looked at him with suspicion. Za agreed to follow and they walked to their destination. Za saw the miners standing there and were smiling. "Since you did help us find diamonds, the nether quartz, and giving us a lot of mining tips, we decided to give you the position of Miner Boss!" one villager explained after surprising Za with the gathering.

"Oh wow! This is cool!" Za exclaimed with happiness.

"Yeah! You'll be taking Mike's position."

Za stopped smiling and the mood of the room became awkward and depressing. The villager regretted saying that.

"Za, I didn't mean it like that!" the villager said. But it was too late. Za walked toward the door with his head down, looking depressed again. Before he left the building, he turned his head. "Thanks for the party, but I'm gonna go mine for awhile," he said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked a villager.

"No!" Za snapped. "Just leave me alone. I can go solo!"

Anger rose too high in Za's soul and it was released upon the villagers. He didn't mean to snap at them, but it was too late. He kept the depressed face and walked out of the room.

Paul watched it all dumbfounded. He turned to the rest of the mining villagers. They all stared at him. "Let him figure out what to do with his life. He's still suffering from the incident," Paul instructed.

"Maybe doing this now was a bad idea," said one villager. The others mumbled with agreement.

"Yes, I definitely agree," Paul said. "Like I said, just let him deal with it. If we need him, I'll send someone to go get him."

Za arrived at Level twelve of the mineshafts and started mining at the stone. The pain he suffered with turned to anger every time he swung down onto the stone. He regretted not helping Mike with dealing with the zombie pig men. Why? Why did I let him die? These questions blocked his vision and the sadness continued. He mined to relieve the anger onto the earth, not onto the villagers. However, it was too late for that. He snapped at his friends for giving him an awesome position in the mining business of the village. Why turn on them? He had enough. He screamed and threw the pickaxe at the two block high wall in front of him. He fell to the ground and cried until the tears formed a large enough pile to leak out under his body. "WHY? WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE? WHY COULDN'T I DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT? I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE TO DIE!" Za screamed as the tears choked up his throat, almost preventing his cry. But, somehow it found a way to reach past the vocal chords and through his mouth. "It was all my fault…it was all my fault," Za mumbled. The cry grew softer and quieter as he almost fell asleep.

"Don't worry Za, it was not your fault," a voice echoed in the mine.

Za rose to his feet within two seconds and pulled out his sword.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Then, a ghost appeared in front of Za and it was the spirit of Mike. Za fell to his knees, dropped his sword and almost started worshipping him, but instead he pleaded that Mike's spirit would forgive him.

"Why would you think I would haunt your soul even though I chose to sacrifice myself to the zombie pig men?" the spirit asked Za.

"I-I thought I could've done something to save you! To save us all!" Za exclaimed. "Because I'm the so-called chosen one, and I can defeat any opponent that crosses my path and threatens my life!"

Mike's spirit laughed. "You are the chosen one. However, that's why I sacrificed myself. It was for you! You've done so much for the village; I had to repay you by sacrificing myself to prevent any harm to you! Don't you see? I had a purpose coming into this world. It was to become the mining business' boss and serve the chosen one with the respect he or she deserves! I died with a purpose, not by the fault of someone. Yes, that one villager caused the mess, but he's dead. Za, never believe you could've saved me. Even if you did, you would die in the process. Those zombie pig men couldn't be stopped with a singular sword. Neither two swords. No matter what happens Za, I will live peacefully in heaven and you will save our world from evil and defeat the Ender Dragon. Trust me, you're forgiven."

Za looked up at Mike and he smiled. Za was waiting to hear those words ever since Mike's heroic death. Za had no words, so he nodded with a smile. "Well, I must be going, I will see if I ever visit the world again!" Mike's spirit said. The spirit faded away, leaving Za by himself in the mine. He looked at the pocket clock that he kept in his bag and noticed it was getting close to sundown. This was weird, because he didn't start mining not a long ago. "I must've been talking to Mike's spirit for quite some time!" he said to himself. He walked out of the mine and walked up the stairs. When he approached the entrance, he almost jumped back in fright and saw a dead villager's body. Za wanted to tell Paul about it, but soon saw something so evil. The village…it was on fire! Flames burned the roofs of the village and he heard distant screams of villagers. They were all in trouble. He looked at the body. That explained the death of this villager. He was going to tell Za about the village being on fire and to help them set the fire out.

He ran to the village only to nothing but villagers being attacked by creepers, skeletons, zombies, and spiders! A couple of these creatures noticed Za and charged at him. He killed them easily by dodging the arrows of the skeletons, stab the zombie in the head and use it as a shield and slayed the skeleton that way. The spider was able to tackle him. But, he drove the sword into the spider's body and killed it. Everything was on fire and the hostile mobs were swarming everywhere. Where did they come from? Then, to his surprise, he found Paul leaning against Paul's house, burnt from the flames and injured. Za ran to him and supported his head. "What…what happened?" Za asked. He noticed Paul had a tear in his flesh from a sword. Paul only made noises. But, he made out one word… "Herobrine," Paul said. The named surged a form of darkness in the area. Za kneeled there with tears in his eyes and fear of darkness and death. He saw Paul's eyes closing. "No! No! Don't die Paul! You never told me what happened to everyone!" Za exclaimed.

"Ugh…it all happened so fast!" Paul choked out. "Mobs just appeared and started slaying everyone. Then, when one of the creatures attacked my wife, I went to defend her, but was stabbed by Herobrine. He set everything on fire to scare everyone outside to kill them all."

"What about my house and Brutal?" Za asked.

"Destroyed and killed," a voice answered.

Za stood up and turned his head. He saw Herobrine stand there, with a diamond sword and a sinister grin. Za turned back to Paul and his eyes were closed. Paul was dead. So was everyone else.

Za faced Herobrine. Anger and fear surged from Za and wanted nothing but to kill Herobrine what he has done to his home, to his friends, to his life. Herobrine only laughed and it made Za shiver with fear. "I see that you're brave enough to challenge the ultimate and powerful Herobrine!" Herobrine exclaimed. Za raised his sword. "Why would you do this? Why would you destroy everything important me?" Za asked the evil being.

"You don't think I know the prophecy? I've heard about it many times and I learned that it was you all along!" the enemy yelled. "I've stalked you for the many months, learning how you react to things, how you act around people, and the skills you contain! Za, I am the one that stands in your way! You cannot kill me! I'm more powerful than you, I know your strengths and weaknesses!" Za stood there in complete horror at the sight of Herobrine's evil smile. He stood straight up with the diamond sword in his hands, waiting to strike Za to finish him as well. Za relaxed his arms. "You may have taken my home. You may have taken away my friends. But you'll never take away my dignity and my bravery!" Za screamed. Za rushed towards Herobrine and slashed his sword with might and agility and the swords clashed with each other. Herobrine went to stab Za, but Za dodged it and copied his move. He too dodged the attack. They again clashed swords, but Herobrine elbowed Za and kicked him to the ground. While on the ground, Herobrine hammered his sword down to chop off Za's limbs. But, the hero dodged the attacks. He got to his feet, spun around, and side kicked Herobrine. The villain flew back because of the force and power behind the kick. Herobrine was in shock, but had enough. He screamed and charged at Za. Za stood there, prepared to attack Herobrine. Herobrine finally reached Za, but the hero moved to his right, completely dodging Herobrine's attack. Za kicked him in the back and the villain landed with a thud.

When Herobrine rolled over, Za had the sword at his neck. Za felt he won the fight. "Surrender now or regret it," Za warned. Herobrine ignored the warning and swung his sword, but Za blocked it. Za stabbed his sword into Herobrine's hand. Herobrine screamed in wretched and agonizing pain. Za's sword stood there, with it gripped through Herobrine's hand and into the ground. "Do you give up now?" Za asked. Herobrine didn't respond. He was too busy with the pain that he didn't hear Za's question. Za stomped Herobrine's face to attract his attention. "Do you give up?" Za asked with his voice in a scream. Herobrine didn't respond. Instead, he looked to his left and pointed at Za for the hostile mobs to attack Za.

Za looked at the direction where Herobrine was looking at and saw skeletons, zombies, creepers, and spiders staring him down. First, the zombies and the spiders charged at Za, with the drive to murder him. Za waited and the first spider jumped at Za and was stabbed by him. Za threw the body at the zombies, missed, but it hit the skeleton. The zombies charged at Za. He ran and his sword went through one zombie, dodged the falling body, swung his sword to decapitate the next zombie, and he slashed the last zombie, killing it at the head. Then, a Spider jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. The spider was on top of Za, attempting to bite Za, but the hero kept the spider's fangs from his face, punched it, and threw it off his body. He got up, nearly almost hitting an arrow. He grabbed his bow and shot the skeleton in the head. He repeated the act with the spider he had trouble with. He had the bow ready to launch, until he saw the remaining mobs stand there. He was confused; until he saw the rays of the sun warm his back. The zombies and skeletons ran away. The mobs were gone. He won, thanks to the sun.

Za walked up to Herobrine's body, and he still tried to escape. However, the sword was so deep in the ground that Herobrine couldn't pull out in his position. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here?" Za asked the enemy. Herobrine just snickered and replied, "You wouldn't last a second in the End!" Za glared into his eyes and he felt that Herobrine was correct. "What makes YOU so certain about that?" Za asked. Za knew that Herobrine has never been to the End, so he couldn't tell Za what to expect in the End or what to do exactly.

"I know a lot information about the End, trust me! I can help you kill the Ender Dragon, since that is the real reason you came into this world!" Herobrine replied.

"I can't trust you! You killed all the people that were important to me!" Za yelled.

"They were just villagers. They are all cowards, and they will all treat the same way! Trust me, if you just go to another village, they will give you the same amount of love and respect. They aren't always special. They're all the same."

Za drew another sword to Herobrine's neck. Anger was building up in Za's eyes and was blinded by Herobrine's statement. Then, something made him realize that Herobrine was telling the truth. "Fine, I trust you, Herobrine," Za said. He pulled out the sword from Herobrine's hand. Herobrine screamed in pain but slowly got to his feet.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem. Now, lead me to your cave and we can discuss about the End and how to defeat the Ender Dragon!" Za said.

Herobrine nodded his head slowly. He extended his arm and silently requested his sword back. Za looked at him with curiosity and slowly gave Herobrine his sword back. "Alright, let's go," Herobrine said with a smile.

"I don't know where your cave is," Za replied.

"I'll tell you when we get near. I'll guide from behind!"

Za turned his back and looked at the view of the various ranges of the Minecraft hills. Then, with an evil smile, Herobrine lifted his sword to kill Za with his back turned. Right when Za turned around, he saw the creature with the sword lifted. Then, an arrow came flying and it went through Herobrine's chest. Herobrine dropped his sword and his body followed. Za turned and saw Brutal! He stood there, bent over in pain from a wound, but held a bow in his hand. "Never mess with me or Za ever again!" he yelled.

Herobrine was breathing heavily and groaning from the pain. Za stood over him at the angle where the Za appeared as a shadow. "You had a chance to live without any more pain," Za said calmly. He pulled out his diamond sword. "But you tried to kill me. That's not good for any of us!"

"Please! You need me!" Herobrine pleaded.

"NO! I don't need you! No one does! You've always been a hazard! Now, this is for all those you've killed in the past! This one…is for the mobs, villagers, and especially…threatening the end of my life!"

Za spun the sword and stabbed it right through Herobrine's chest. The villain screamed in horrifying pain and laid there, still, on the ground. Herobrine was dead.

Za pulled the sword out of Herobrine's body and cleaned it on the ground. Brutal stood there, bending over in pain. He soon fell to the ground from exhaustion. Za realized it and carried him back to his house. Hours later, Brutal finally woke up and saw Za sitting there waiting for him to wake up.

"How long have you been here?" Brutal asked.

"About three hours," Za replied. "You fainted from the exhaustion. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm alright."

There was a moment of silence. Brutal looked up.

"I have never seen that side of you…ever!" Brutal exclaimed. "You actually killed Herobrine! The legend is becoming truer as the days go by."

"I know. I have noticed it myself and realized it is all true," Za said. "I know it may be too much to ask, but what happened to everyone while I was in solitary mining?

Brutal breathed in and out. He told the story.

Right when Za entered the mines, Brutal noticed him and asked Paul about it. Paul explained that Za was trying to find peace within him and wanted no one to disturb him. Brutal accepted it and continued on with his day. In the forest, Herobrine hid until the sun was low enough for the monsters to come out and attack. When it was, Herobrine launched the attack onto the village, in hoping to find Za and kill him. When they weren't successful, they started setting the houses on fire to chase villagers out. Then, one villager decided to run to the mines to find Za, but was killed by an arrow. Brutal decided to go into Za's house to find any swords, but Herobrine caught up with him. They fought and Herobrine was able to stab Brutal, but didn't go deep enough to kill him. However, to fake the death, Brutal fell to the floor and stayed still until it was safe to come outside. When he heard the scream of Herobrine being pinned to the ground by Za's sword, he looked through the window. He saw the destruction and Za fighting off hostile mobs while Herobrine was pinned to the ground. Brutal went to find a bow, found one, and came out right when Herobrine was about to betray Za.

Za sat there thinking about what happened in the past day that triggered these bad events to occur. "Thank you for telling the story, now I know what happened," he said to Brutal. Brutal nodded. Za stood up and looked outside. "We have to go to Herobrine's cave and find out about the End," he then said. Brutal smiled. "Za, I actually know lots of info on the End!" he exclaimed. Za looked at him, with happiness in his eyes. He squatted next to Brutal. "You do?" Za asked. Brutal nodded. "I just don't know how to get there!" Za stood up with excitement filling the spaces that were occupied by anger and fear. "That's great! We'll wait until you feel fine and we can go find Herobrine's cave!" he said. Brutal nodded in agreement.

The next day arrived slowly, because the two didn't do anything but rest their bodies from the fight on the previous day. Za could finally sleep that night and dreamed nothing but happiness. He woke up to find Brutal packing items to find Herobrine's cave. "I have a clock, compass, maps, armor, food, pickaxe, sword, bows, and arrows in each of our bags!" he said with determination. "We're ready to go!" Za and Brutal walked out Za's house and left it forever. They traveled deep into the forest, hoping to find the cave. Finally, they found an opening in a hill and red stone torches lighted it. They quickly mined some stone and covered the entrance with it. The two lighted their own torches and placed them throughout the cave and found Herobrine's main room where he must've done all the planning. They smiled with achievement. They placed their bags down and claimed it as their temporary home. Za found a section of the room where maps and markings covered the area. He looked in a chest and found a book. "Brutal, come check this out!" Za yelled. Brutal walked over to Za. The title read, _The End, the world of mystery and darkness_. Za read it out loud:

"The End. It was said to be a world where Endermen roam on one singular landmass, but their master was the Ender Dragon. This beast was said to have scale color and the eye color of Endermen, but looked like a powerful dragon. Its size is massive, twenty times longer than a pig, and completely more dangerous. In the End, it feeds off Ender crystals that heal it from damage caused by any opponent. The only way to the End is through the Ender portal, which can be found by eyes of ender. It is the only way to truly find it without any potential harm. The eye of ender can be crafted with blaze powder and an ender pearl. Luckily, I, Herobrine, have crafted enough Eyes of Ender to find the Ender portal. To use them, you must throw them into the air and yell, 'Find me the End.' This will make it point in the direction the Ender portal is located. Once it starts flying into the ground, you found the portal."

Za looked up at Brutal and found him searching in nearby chests and finally found the eyes of ender in a chest. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed. "Found them! We can finally go find the End!" Za smiled.

"Agreed, let's enchant our weapons and armor," Za said. "We must look and be powerful when confronting the Ender Dragon!"

Brutal nodded in agreement. The two mined for diamonds and collected as much material to make the most powerful armor and weapons in the entire Minecraft world. The enchantment table that they built gave them luck with powerful enchants on the items they enchanted with. When they wanted to combine the items, they built an anvil and combined the armor and weapons for better-enchanted stuff. Finally, after many days of enchanting, the two finally got their desired enchanted armor and weapons. They broke the cobblestone that was placed by them many days ago and stepped outside. Za held the eye of ender in his hand. "Ready?" Za asked Brutal. Brutal nodded. Za threw the eye of ender in the air and the eye of ender flew to their right. They looked at each other, excitedly; walking in the direction the eye of ender flew in.

Za and Brutal once in awhile threw another eye of ender to make sure they were still on the same path. They had a long way to go. The two enjoyed the scenery. They passed by many biomes. From snowy forests to deserts, every biome had that element of beauty. It fascinated Za. Finally, after traveling for hours, Za threw one last eye of ender and it zoomed down a cave nearby. Za and Brutal decided to stay there for the night and rested for the big day tomorrow. While the night dragged on and the moon was directly above them, the two sat there, with the fire burning.

"Za?" Brutal asked.

"Yeah Brutal?" Za replied.

"I've been thinking, since we're going to fulfill the legend, I wonder if we'll be able to return to normal lives. Like the way it was before the attack by Herobrine!"

"I hate to ruin your fantasy, Brutal, but they're all gone. We need to find a new life, away from the ruins of the village."

"We should visit it to pay memorial to those who've fallen by Herobrine's evil attack!"

"I agree. But, I can't do that."

"Why not? Don't you miss them?"

"Of course I do! They didn't deserve to die at all! None of them!"

Za didn't want this conversation to continue. He laid back and closed his eyes. "Once we defeat the Ender Dragon, we can find another village and peacefully there. I can promise you that!" Za said. Brutal smiled. "I definitely know you can keep that promise!" he replied. Both of them closed their eyes and rested before the sun was high in the sky and their adventure into the cave would become too dangerous for them to be in.

The sun rose from the earth and Za woke to the feel of the sun's rays. "Brutal, it's time to go," he whispered. Brutal woke up and nodded. When they felt awake, they were determined to find the Ender portal. Once again, Za threw the eye of ender and it flew through the cave. They followed the path of the eye of ender created for them. Za and Brutal jumped down into the cave and finally found the stronghold. According to Brutal, he said that strongholds are usually the place where the ender portal is. Za threw the eye of ender at the ground and it floated into the wall. They broke through the wall and stared in astonishment. They found a library when they broke through. "Whoa, what is this place?" Za asked.

"They said that they built a library in a stronghold to hold a book that gives you all the information of the stronghold!" Brutal answered.

The sight of the stronghold intrigued Za. Then, he saw a door. He opened and it led down a long dark hallway. Za threw the eye of ender and it followed down the hallway, but slanted a little bit to the right.

"Let's go down this hallway," Za said. The two followed the hallway and found an entrance on their right. Finally, after several turns, they found it. They stared at it. They found the Ender portal.

**Part 4: The End**

The same stone brick that created the stronghold built the room. There were four lava cauldrons in the corners of the room. There was a huge lava pool, however, in the middle if the room. The Ender portal floated over it. But, it seemed to be broken. Several of the ender frame blocks had an eye of ender in them, and some didn't.

"Wait, why can't we go in?" Za asked. Brutal shrugged.

"Maybe it's not completed," Brutal suggested.

Za agreed with that idea. He grabbed the book written by Herobrine and flipped through all the pages and found nothing. However, there was a piece of paper at the end of the book. He opened it and it surprised Za. It read:

_The fault of not explaining what happens when you finally arrive at the ender portal is mine. Apparently, you need to place the eye of ender in empty ender portal frames. That is the reason for creating lots of eyes of ender, so that it won't be difficult to enter the ender portal. As much as I am known for negative things, I've always wanted to go to the End and kill the dragon. For it killed my family of villagers, friend or regular citizen, it killed them all. When it came out of that portal, it was the worst mistake I have ever made. Now, I want to kill it before it can do anymore harm. The chosen one would be someone who has undeniable skill that seems impossible for any of us. He or she will save the Minecraft world from the return of the dragon. If it re-enters our world, it will be the end of everything! That's why, I, Herobrine, want to help the chosen one in defeating the Ender Dragon. So I can take vengeance upon that dreaded dragon. But anyways, to wake up the portal, put the eyes of ender in the frame blocks and enter through the black, chaotic-colored void that appears in the frames. Save the world from the Ender Dragon, before it's too late_!

Za looked away from the paper. Brutal noticed it and he took it from Za's hand and read it. When he finished, he glanced up back at Za, who looked depressed again. "You didn't know," Brutal said. "No one had the idea that Herobrine was secretly good!"

"If he was good, then why did he kill everyone?" Za asked Brutal.  
"I have no idea why he did something like that. But maybe he wasn't himself. The pain of losing the ones he loved and cared for maybe made him lose his mind and turn into the person he became?"

Za realized that could be the reason for Herobrine becoming evil. He also realized that Za could've end up becoming like him! Become insane and evil from losing all the ones he lost. Luckily, Za didn't feel that way at all! He had Brutal, a good friend. He was never alone. Instead of continuing to stand there depressed, he put the eyes of ender into the frame blocks that were missing eyes of ender. Then, when he placed the last one, the black void appeared. Za and Brutal looked at each other.

"C'mon, let's defeat the dragon," Za said. "We will defeat, I promise you!"

Brutal nodded. They jumped into the portal.

They landed on a large platform of obsidian. They sky was the same color as the black void, but they saw a large floating landmass of white-yellow stone. Za looked around and saw a couple of Endermen standing on the edge of the floating landmass. Za turned over to Brutal and he didn't wake up. Za punched him and Brutal finally woke up. "Are we in the End?" Za asked.

"I guess so! Where else did we go after entering that portal?" Brutal replied.

Then, a loud roar boomed from the landmass. They knew it came from the dragon. So, they grabbed some cobblestone and built a bridge to the landmass quick enough for the dragon to notice. They hid within the floating landmass to avoid any attacks from Endermen or the Ender Dragon.

As Za and Brutal figured out a better plan, they constantly heard the sounds of Endermen talking and the Ender Dragon roaring. Brutal mined to the top of the landmass and saw all the danger of the End. There were at least a hundred Endermen as the eye could see. Tall towers of obsidian could be seen and there were ten of them. On the top of these towers was Purple cubes with a second cover of clear substance resembling glass. It almost danced above the fire that also sat on top of the obsidian tower. Then, just out of the corner of Brutal's eyes, he saw the Ender Dragon flying in the air. The description of it from Herobrine was almost perfect.

Brutal walked back down to where Za stood. "Well?" Za asked. Brutal requested him to go up there for himself. Za walked up the mined path and saw what Brutal saw. He came back down with the same facial expression. "Wow…I guess this will be a lot harder than we thought," Za said. They pulled out all the items they decided to bring and out them on the ground. They stood on opposite sides of each other and looked at the makeshift table. They had several items to represent their battle plan. "Okay, we should ignore the Endermen as much as we can because they will kill us if we try to fight them," Za explained. "We should shoot our bows at the dragon when it's faraway. When it comes close to us, we pull out our swords and try to slay it that way!"

"This is all good!" Brutal exclaimed. "We won't have a problem with the dragon after all!"

"Alright then," Za said. He paused. "Let's kill the Ender Dragon!"

Za and Brutal walked out from the staircase that Brutal mined earlier. They saw all the Endermen, but avoided eye contact as much as possible. Then, they heard the roar of the Ender Dragon, except this time, it was louder than before. They looked into the sky and saw the dragon fly down and landed many feet away from the heroes. "Who dares to disturb my world?" the Ender dragon's booming voice rang in the heroes' ears. Za stepped forward.

"I am Za and this is Brutal," he said. "We come to challenge you and defeat once and for all. The troubles you have caused to Herobrine had affected him and kill the ones we loved. Now, we want to avenge all those who have fallen victim to your destruction physically and mentally!"

The dragon laughed. "You think you can defeat and slay me? You…my friend…are mistaken!" he exclaimed. He flapped his wings and the two fell back by the power of the gust the dragon created. The dragon was flying in the sky, circling the two, and getting ready to strike. Za and Brutal grabbed out their bows and fired at the dragon. Many shots were successful and the dragon shouted in pain from every enchanted arrow that hit it. The dragon had enough; he flew faraway and charged at the two with all his might. The two heroes dived to the sides to avoid the Ender Dragon's attack. Za was able to barely slash the right wing of the Ender Dragon. It didn't affect the dragon whatsoever. Za felt they were not going to be successful. The health and the strength of the Ender Dragon were too much for them. He hoped to win this fight for everyone that has died due to this evil creature.

The Ender Dragon started circling them again. Then, they noticed something odd about the dragon. All the arrows fell off and the marks they left on the Ender Dragon disappeared. Za and Brutal stared at it with astonishment. "How…how did it heal itself?" Brutal asked. "That means the dragon can regenerate!" Za looked around to see if anything contributed to the healing process. Then, he noticed the Purple Cubes sent out waves of something every time the dragon came close to it. That's what these things were for! Za grabbed Brutal's arm and made him look at the Purple Cubes. Brutal realized what was causing the regeneration of the Ender Dragon! "I…I can't believe that those things are the reason for the healing process!" Brutal exclaimed.

"They must be valuable to the dragon," Za said.

"Like diamond or another type of crystal!"

"Ender Crystals. That's the name of these cubes will be!"

Brutal agreed at the name of the newly discovered blocks. The Ender Crystals were responsible for the healing process of the Ender Dragon.

"So, how will we get rid of these Ender Crystals?" Brutal asked.

Za had no idea. Then, he pulled out his bow, aimed it at the crystal, and shot it. The crystal exploded and the two went to the ground to avoid any possible damage done to them.

They got up and saw nothing there. The crystal was gone! They smiled as their celebration. "You actually found the way to stop the Ender Dragon!" Brutal shouted. Za smiled and looked at him. "We didn't find the way to kill the dragon," he said. "We just found a way to stop the dragon from being healed!" The two heroes split up and fired their bows at each Ender Crystal that existed in the End. They were successful. They heard the Ender Dragon groan every time they destroyed an Ender Crystal. "THAT'S IT!" the Ender Dragon yelled. "YOU WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING THE ENDER CRYSTALS! MY MINIONS, GET THEM!" The Endermen of the area looked at Brutal and Za and they charged at them. Za fought them off by slashing at their chests, and occasionally the head. Brutal was having trouble. He copied Za, but then two Endermen got hold of his arms and held him. They had a good grip and Brutal couldn't get out of it. Then, before Za could get to him, the Ender Dragon dived down and charged at the three creatures. The Endermen teleported away while Brutal was trying to recover. "Brutal! Look out!" Za screamed. Brutal grabbed his sword, but it was too late. The Ender Dragon rammed Brutal and they went off the floating landmass. "NO!" Za screamed. Brutal was stuck to the Ender Dragon's face and decided to stab the Ender Dragon in the eye with his diamond sword. The Ender Dragon screamed in pain and Za was able to hear it. He knew that Brutal was still alive. The Ender Dragon reappeared to Za and it crash-landed not far away from him. Za saw Brutal walk away from the dragon. "You're alive!" Za exclaimed.

"Indeed I am!" Brutal replied.

"Is it dead?" Za asked.

Brutal looked back and shrugged his shoulders. Then, the Ender Dragon's tail whipped and it knocked Brutal to the left, colliding with an obsidian tower.

Za gasped and ran to Brutal. The villager couldn't move and looked drowsy. "Brutal! Are you okay?" Za asked. He didn't answer. The pain was unbearable. Then, Za took off Brutal's armor and saw his body with broken bones and bruises formed everywhere. All his bones in his body were broken and punctured his heart. "No! NO! Please don't die. Not like this!" Za exclaimed. Brutal grabbed Za's neck and pulled him close. "Don't let my death be yours!" he whispered. "My fate was this. It was to help the chosen one in defeating the Ender Dragon! You will kill the dragon! I will be joining all my companions in the afterlife!"

"No matter what they say about me, you can't die like this!" Za replied.

Brutal chuckled. "You will defeat the dragon. All of my strength, Herobrine's, and all the villagers you cared about, are all in your body. You will defeat it, it is the truth and has been fortold!"

Brutal still had a smile on his face as his eyes closed. His breathing faded as his body lay there lifeless. Brutal was dead.

Za stood up, tears forming again in his eyes and it ran down his face. Anger and vengeance built up in his system. He had enough of watching people die, and the time has come to release the danger and the truth of Za's power. He turned to face the Ender Dragon, who was just getting up. Za charged at the dragon, jumped, and stabbed the dragon in the head. It screamed in pain and was able to shake off Za almost to the other side of the landmass. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR FRIEND'S PAIN!" the dragon yelled. "IT IS TIME TO SHOW YOU THE EXACT PAIN AND YOU WILL DIE IN THE PROCESS!" It laughed grimly and with an evil tone. Za got to his feet. Voices in his head suddenly started to cheer for him. Paul, Mike, Brutal, other villagers, and Herobrine cheered for him! His confidence boosted and he charged at the Ender dragon, while the dragon was flying low to knock Za off the world. "THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING, ENDER DRAGON!" Za yelled. Once the dragon was close enough, Za leaned back and slid on his knees and let his sword slice through the Ender Dragon's body. From the tip of its jaw to its tail, the deep cut made the dragon fall to the ground and slide to the edge of the landmass. It screamed in pain. "NO! YOU-YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WHO-WHO ARE YOU?" the dragon asked. Za walked to the dragon and looked at it in its one working eye and yelled, "I am Za, the master of Minecraft, the chosen one that would defeat you!" The Ender Dragon's breathing increased and its eye widened.

"No! It can't be you, the chosen one! That's-that's im-impossible! You will pay for your actions!" the dragon exclaimed.

"Oh, trust me," Za said calmly. "I've suffered enough because of YOU. Now, I'm returning the price for everything you have done!"

Za grabbed his sword and stabbed the Ender Dragon in his other eye and the dragon started glowing. As it grew brighter, it floated in the air and it screamed, "No" as it exploded. The light died down and Za saw a portal made of bedrock in front of him. Sat on top of a pillar in the center of the portal was a black egg spotted with purple dots. He was curious about the egg, but decided to jump into the portal. He looked back at Brutal's dead body, but it was gone! Za smiled and jumped in.

Za was floating in a black void. He couldn't move at all. Then, two faces appeared in front of him. One face was bald with a black beard. The other looked older, with a gray beard. "Where am I?" Za asked the two faces. "You are in the void of the Minecraft gods," the one with the black beard answered. "This is where mortals are able to be in contact with the gods of the world."

"However, they can't see us, but we can see them," the face with the gray beard added.

"But, I can see you!" Za said.

The faces looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces. "Then you must be the chosen one!" the one with the black beard said. "I am Notch and the one with the gray beard is Jeb. We are the ones who created the Minecraft world. You are one of our creations, the one to stop any further evil that existed on the earth. You, Za, are a Minecraft god, the God of Strength, Intelligence, Bravery, and War. Now, go back to the world to continue your life."

"I don't want to go back, I lost everything!" Za exclaimed.

"When you return, your life will be different, but better than it was before!" Notch exclaimed. "Now go and only return when we give the sign."

Za suddenly fell deep into the void. He feared he would fall to his death. However, a bright light flashed at his sight and ended up in the spot where he arrived the first time.

Za noticed nothing different from the place. Then, he noticed a body moved next to him and immediately thought it was Herobrine! He freaked out until he realized it was a woman! She was beautiful, big purple eyes and black hair. She wore a shirt with the colors of fire and short pants of blue. Za stared at her and she stared back.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Same here."

"I'm Za."

"I'm Sarah."

Za stood up and looked around. He had feelings for Sarah. So did she. They stood up, held hands, and walked to the ruins of the village he once loved. When Sarah asked what happened, he explained everything; from the beginning to the moment they met. Sarah understood everything. The two fell in love and did everything together. Za taught her everything he knew about the Minecraft world, from the items to the mobs. Then, more people started to show up! Groups upon groups showed up and acted that Za and Sarah were the rulers of the Minecraft world. He loved the idea and respected and loved everyone that came into the world.

Years passed and two special people appeared. It was Notch and Jeb.

"Hello Notch and Jeb, it's nice to meet you in mortal form!" Za greeted them. They smiled and agreed the greeting.

"Thank you Za, you surely made this world a pleasant place to live. As much as you want stay here, you should let the people govern themselves, make towns of their own and lead those areas. It is time to leave and return to where gods should properly live!" Za and Sarah looked at each other.  
"Sarah is your wife, she is allowed to join you in the gods' world," Jeb added. The couple were thrilled and announced to their people that they can form their own civilizations and create new and more worlds. The treasures of Za will belong to the town that decides to establish at his home. Once the news spread, Za and Sarah were ready to go to the home of the gods.

Not long after Za and Sarah left the world, they decided to have a child. When the child was born, it was a boy! Za held him in his arms and happy tears rolled down his face. "What should be his name?" Sarah asked as she still lay in the bed, exhausted from giving birth. Za looked up at her. "His name will Za David, the blessed child of the god Za," Za answered.

"I like that name," Sarah said. Za smiled. Sarah smiled. They laughed and their baby started making giggling sounds. Za was proud to be a father, and he promised to raise it and love it the same amount as he did with Sarah and his former villager with those villagers. The memory stained his brain, but new memories filled his head as he watched his son grow up and experience the life of the gods.

As the years passed, Za David grew up to look like his father, except with a DJ headset, which he loved to wear. Za proudly looked at his son. "Za David, my son, you have grown in this world for a very long time," he said. Za David smiled.

"Son, are you ready to go to the Minecraft world and follow in my footsteps?" Za asked.

"Yes, father, I am ready to start my adventure into the Minecraft world! I'm ready to follow your footsteps!" Za David replied with determinations.

"Even though it will never be exactly like that, you will venture through every part of the Minecraft world and learn the ways of the Minecraft citizens. You will return to our home with the news of anything special."

"I promise you that, father!" Za David exclaimed.

Za smiled. He pointed his staff at the exit of the house. "Go and begin your adventure!"

Za David smiled, cheered, and ran out of the house. He jumped off the gods' world and flew all the way down to the Minecraft world. His adventure finally began. Za was proud and happy his son won't go through the tragic life he had. However, the battles, fires, worlds, creatures, and stories all continued to haunt Za, the life afterward was the real reason he was made. Well, the happier side of his life. He went to the Minecraft world to fulfill a destiny and a prophecy that was created by villagers. Who knew it became true? Za got up from his throne and went to his room. Then, several spirits visited him. It was Paul, Mike, Brutal, and Herobrine!

"GUYS! It's you!" Za exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you again, Za," Paul said.

"We came to see you and your life now, since we heard you defeated the Ender Dragon!" Herobrine exclaimed.

"Herobrine, I'm sorry about-" Za began.

"You didn't know that I wanted revenge on the Ender Dragon," Herobrine interrupted. "But now, it's all over and I forgive you!"

Za smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you four again!" he said.

"Same to you," Brutal said.

"We'll visit often!" Mike said.

The spirits disappeared from Za's sight and he never saw them again, until they would return. He was glad to achieve something great as killing the Ender Dragon and restoring peace and happiness to the Minecraft world. He never expected a wife, a life with the gods, or a son. This seemed like a dream, but it wasn't. It was reality. Always have been always will be.

The Story of Za's son, Za David is still continuing on. If you check out this link, you will know what Za David has been doing. Za David is alive and well!

user/ZaGamer808


End file.
